legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Sword of Kings - Story Sides
One of the most intriguing facts about the story of LOTM: Sword of Kings, as well as LOTM: A Draw of Kings and LOTM: Destiny is that the story is divided in three types of plot and can be considered as "origin of powers". Each arc of the story has a UNIQUE genre that is divided between Fantasy, Science Fiction ''and ''Science Fantasy. ''Know more about these sides. ''Magic Side Magic refers to subjects that usually originate from other-dimensional planes of conceptual existence that are considered "separate" from Earth and are thus considered "Supernatural". Following the release of the Black Magic by Ara Astaroth, Nu Wa took on the role of mentoring the new Magic-based heroes while Ara took to mentoring the new Magic-based villains within Leohart's Cult. Magic characters gain their powers and abilities from ancient magic and divine contraptions. Light-Magic heroes will work alongside Reality Council, while Dark-Magic villains are mentored by Leohart the Prince of Hell and Ara Astaroth. While "Magical Beings" are usually beings or "gods" that originate from an other-dimensional plane, "Magic Users" are usually terrestrial individuals who wield items or possess abilities that access other-dimensional energies. Both concepts are considered to be beyond the "common understanding" of the scientific population. Stories and Arcs related to Magic Side *''LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc - Madness Sub Arc '' *''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow'' *''LOTM: Star Spangled Crown'' *''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow & Sword of Kings Crossover - The Corbin Files'' *''LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes'' *''LOTM: Sword of Kings Triggers Hell Saga - Hell Arc '' *''LOTM: Sword of Kings Triggers Hell Saga - Fire Arc'' *''LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc - Mafusa Gang Revenge Arx'' *''LOTM: Sword of Kings Final Saga: Final Countdown Arc'' *''LOTM: Sword of Kings Spin-Off: Rise of Fire '' *''LOTM: Sword of Kings Spin-Off: Bullet Train '' *''LOTM: Sword of Kings Spin-Off: Overlord '' *''LOTM: Sword of Kings Spin-Off: The Orylx Team Story'' ''Meta Side'' Meta refers to subjects that are beyond modern standards of reality. Such an example can be found in the term "Metahuman"; a term used to describe any being on Multi-Universe with abilities beyond human limits. Following the release of the Exobytes by Eckidina KnightWalker that turned many people into metahumans and Cyborgs, the Peace Foundation took on the role of mentoring the new Meta-based heroes. Meta characters gain their powers and abilities from science and technology. Meta heroes will work alongside Alliance of Freedom while meta villains are mentored by Darth Hades or Eckidina KnightWalker/Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant. The terms "Meta Science" and "Meta Technology" are used in a similar way to "Metahuman" to refer to sciences and technology "beyond Earth-based standards"; usually the terms are used to refer to any Extraterrestrial/Extradimensional technology or magi-tech-based technology that exceeds what is considered "standard" to a considerable degree. Stories and Arcs related to Meta Side *''LOTM: Destiny'' *''LOTM: The Phoenix on the Sword'' *''LOTM: War Thunder'' *''LOTM: Sword of Kings Saga AA'' *''LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc'' *''LOTM: Sword of Kings AA - Raizen School Arc'' *''LOTM: Sword of Kings Spin-Off - Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine '' *''LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc - Angel Sub Arc'' ''Tech Side'' Technology is the collection of techniques, skills, methods and processes used in the production of goods or services or in the accomplishment of objectives, such as scientific investigation. Technology can be the knowledge of techniques, processes, and the like, or it can be embedded in machines which can be operated without detailed knowledge of their workings. Tech characters gain their powers and abilities from gadgets and technological contraptions . Tech heroes will work alongside New Conglomerate, while tech villains are mentored by The Fallen and B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130. Characters whose abilities come from technology are able to use gadgets like implosion grenades, sticky bombs, stealth powers and robot drones that will attack foes. Stories and Arcs related to Tech Side *''LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc - Unit-CM 130 Sub Arc'' *''LOTM: Sword of Kings Spin-Off: Lost Memories'' *''LOTM: Sword of Kings Spin-Off: Dies Irae'' *''LOTM: A Draw of Kings '' *''LOTM: Sword of Kings Spin-Off: Hoppo-Chan!'' *''LOTM: A Draw of Kings: A Vengeance to Westcott'' *''LOTM: Sword of Kings - Metal Taks Elite Force'' *''LOTM: A Draw of Kings - The Traitor in the Reich'' *''LOTM: A Draw of Kings - When Eagles Burn'' *''LOTM: A Draw of Kings - Ellen's Might (Final)'' *''LOTM: Sword of Kings Stories - Bismarck Arc '' *''LOTM: A Draw of Kings: Deus.Ex.Machina Empire Saga - Genocide Arc '' *''LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc - Aryana Sub Arc'' *''LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc - Artifacts of the Past Arc'' *''LOTM: A Draw of Kings: Cataclysmatic War Saga - Katarina's Memories Arc '' *''LOTM: A Draw of Kings: Deus.Ex.Machina Empire Saga - Fallen Gem Arc '' Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: A Draw of Kings Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Spinoffs Category:Storyline Crossovers Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:CIS Productions Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Filler Episodes Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Meta Side Characters Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Tech Side Characters Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Magic Side Characters Category:LOTM: Shadows Within Shadows Category:LOTM: The Phoenix on the Sword Category:LOTM: War Thunder Category:LOTM: Chaos Simmers